


Alternate Assortment

by kkeuchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: an assortment of my fanxing drabbles, short pieces i work on when i'm feeling burnt out from writing longer pieces





	1. one.

Yifan enters his dark and empty apartment, sighing as he let the culprit slip through his fingers. It wasn’t the first time but Lay always manages to escape in a moment.

Almost, but still not close enough.

The light flips on behind him, and Yifan quickly sees another person. He grabs him and pins him against the wall, placing his forearm near the other’s neck. His heart is pounding, but he isn’t sure if it’s from the adrenaline or the fact that it’s Lay in his apartment.  

Lay himself, is lazily smirking up at Yifan. Yifan knows, that Lay allowed himself to be caught. “You know, instead of pinning me against this wall, you could press me up against your lips.”

Startled, Yifan looks down on the other, slightly loosening his grip before pressing back down with a bit more force. “What are you getting at?”

“I know what you fantasize about.”

He frowns at Lay, “What do you mean Lay?’

“Yixing.” He looks up at Yifan and smiles, “You want me.”

“Well _Yixing_ ,” he hisses out the name, not believing it to be Lay’s real name for a second. “I want to throw you in jail.”

Yixing just rolls his eyes, “Not in the sense you want to catch me and throw me in jail.”

“I’m a police man, you’re a criminal, you’re not making sense.”

Yixing toys with the arm barring his chest, idly running his fingers along. “So straight cut, let me blur those lines of yours. You won’t regret it.”

His hold on Yixing slackens, he knows that it’s wrong. But still, he can’t help but move closer towards Yixing.


	2. two.

Every school day Yifan goes to pick up Yixing so they can head to school together. He knows for a fact that Yixing wouldn’t wake up on time without him.

Letting himself in the apartment through the front door, Yixing calls out, “Yifan! Just let me get changed and pack my bag! Just sit down.”

“Sure, take your time!” Yifan shouts back, walking through the hallway, he passes the bathroom where he makes his first stop.

Open on the counter is a bottle of skin lotion, just waiting to be spilled over by Yixing. On top of it being left open, it wasn’t put away.

Yifan screws back on the lid and places it neatly in its usual spot.

Stopping by the kitchen next, he sees the empty salt container and the bulk size package of salt.

Picturing Yixing grabbing the salt container while cooking, only to find it empty, he has to grab the package of salt to add the seasoning, leaving both items out on the counter.

Yifan refills the salt container and once again puts everything back where it belongs.

Rolling up the sleeves to his uniform, he quickly does the dishes that Yixing left behind after finishing his breakfast.

It’s not that Yixing is lazy about these things, it’s just that they aren’t his priority when he’d rather be focusing on something he deems more important.

So everyday, Yifan does the dishes and tidies up everything else.

“Sorry I made you wait so long!” Yixing comes bounding out of his bedroom, slinging on his backpack while talking to Yifan.

“No worries let’s go.”

“What were you doing?”

“Hm? Oh nothing.”

Yifan does all the tedious, thankless work of picking up after Yixing.

He never breathes a word about it, and Yixing never notices.


	3. three.

Sometimes Yifan wonders how much Yixing knows about his own feelings.

“You’re treating me like a kid again!” Pouting, Yixing turns away from Yifan.

He never expected making the younger his boyfriend when they were nine years apart and Yifan watched Yixing growing up, he’s barely 18, having just started university.

But Yifan doesn’t think of him as a child.

He wants to make Yixing only his. Everything, even up to the tips of his fingers.

And, when the time comes, Yifan wants him to use those nails of his…

To dig into his back.


	4. four.

They’re walking around hand in hand, going around in circles around Yixing’s apartment. Lingering so that they don’t have to separate just yet.

Yifan can feel Yixing’s burning gaze on him, smirking at him he asks, “What? Are you mesmerized by my looks?”

Firmly, Yixing responds, “Yes.” This causes Yifan to stumble over nothing. “Did you know Yifan?”

“What?”

“They say in order for people to just pass each other in the present, they have to have thousands of encounters in their previous lives.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep!” Brightly smiling at Yifan, he tugs on his arm. “If that’s true, then aren’t we really amazing? We can meet each other everyday like this.

“You’re so lame.” Is Yifan’s verbal response.

But none the less, he still squeezes Yixing’s hand and pulls him to his chest.


End file.
